


Hall of Mirrors

by violet_sunflowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Venting, Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Ok, so this idea popped into my head the other day and just had to write it.I'll explain more in the authors note at the end for those that found this confusing.Also this is a wierd second person/third person. When it says you it's really talking about me since it started as a story for myself but I think everyone can put themselves in this hall. All our mirrors will be different.
Kudos: 1





	Hall of Mirrors

You slowly open the door, the creaking of the hinges giving you something to focus on. The hallway beyond the door stretches out further than the eye can see. It's quiete. The only sounds are you're feet walking across the old wooden floor and the whispers of the shadows that watch you.

The hallway is bathed in a dim blue light that doesn't reach the ceiling. Along the hall are mirrors. All of them are a bit taller than you are ending in narrow archway bordered with silver.

You walk up to the first one. It's just you. It shows you exactly as you are. Same blue jeans and grey shoes. Same white hoodie and low ponytail.

Except she's a little different. She's a bit taller, a bit prouder. You can feel the confidence radiating off of her.

You move on the to next one. She's a little more like you. She's smaller, shyer. You can feel the fact that she's afraid. Afraid of what, you don't know. But fear lives inside you so you don't worry too much.

You move on again. This time she's not alone. She's with friends. Her friends are dimmer in color. Muted. But they are happy. Meanwhile she's bright. Her colours stand out like a shark in a sea of fish.

You cringe. She's a little too bright for the situation. You're not sure if her friends mind. But you certainly do.

You move on and you calm down. 

Her friends are brighter, but not overly bright like she was in the last mirror. But she's a bit dimmer. It's best to go under than it is to go over you think you yourself. 

You move on again. She's with her friends again. But there's a few extra people there. Her colour is a bit dimmer than everyone elses. But it fluctuates depending on who she's talking too. But she's far too large. You're naturally on the tall side, but here you can tell that her height is making her uncomfortable. She looks like she wants to shrink. You know the feeling.

You quickly go on to the next one not wanting to spend much time there.

This mirror shows the same situation as the last. But this time she's much much smaller. Smaller still because she's curled into herself. Her colour is much dimmer this time too. 

You shake you're head in sympathy knowing that if she would stand up straight her colours would brighten up by a lot.

You look at the next one. There she is staring right back at you. You look closely at her features, they mirror yours to the T. And yet you don't like her. There's nothing different. And yet you hate the way she looks. Her nose is too big. Her eyes tired, the underneath stained with purple from too many sleepless nights. Red marks from her clogged pores standing out, making themselves known. Her smile isn't quite right. It looks just like yours, but not.

You move on not wanting to look at her anymore. There's an immediate difference.

She's standing the same way you are now. Her facial expression exactly the same as the one before. Exept she looks beautiful. Her wide dark eyes look warm and inviting. The purple underneath just as strong but barley noticable. Her smile gentle and kind. Her nose large, but seems to fit her face better. 

Nothing is different between the two mirrors. But she's different.

You continue your walk down the hallway peeping into all the mirrors. It's strange.

They stand juxtaposed to the one before. In one she'll be happy and carefree and in the very next you feel the ache in her chest. You're veins fill with fear just as you know hers do.

She'll be standing afraid and ashamed in one, and in the very next she'll be proud of what she's done.

The scenarios come in pairs. But they show two completely different reactions. You wonder which is the real one. Which one is the real you.

On and on it goes. The hallway long and winding. Until eventually you hit the end of the hallway. There on the dead end is one final mirror.

You take a deep breath and look at it.

You see nothing different. You feel no fear, no shame, no disgust, happiness excitement or pride. It's just you.

You look at yourself and realize that this is who you were looking at the entire time. 

You realize something else.

In the end, no matter how you saw yourself, it's just you. It's how you see yourself that was in the mirrors. It's all the different parts of you. Even the ones you tried to pretend didn't exist. They all work together, blending all the different parts of you, to make one singular person. 

You are both proud of all you've ever done. And ashamed that you didn't do more. You are both confident and loud, as well as shy and quiete. 

You fall to your knees and cry. Cry for all the negative things you saw tonight. Cry for the fear that you felt claw its way up. You cried for all the good that you ignored because you were too afraid of the light. 

And you stand in the mirror, smiling. Smiling because there was as much good as there was bad. Smiling because you can change. Smiling because although you may have reached the end of the hall, it's not over. Not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is confused by this, basically me, the author is walking through this massive hallway with mirrors all along the edges. In each pair of mirrors is one scenario with me reacting 2 different ways. The one watching the mirrors is my internal dialogue/though process as it happens as well as after its happened.
> 
> In the end I find myself looking right at myself in the hallways where my mirrored self has now taken my place as the thought process and my actual self is how I'm feeling in the moment and I realize that it's ok that I am the way I am because at the end of the day I am all of these versions of myself and they all come through in different times, but I'm still me.


End file.
